


Finding My Place

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [62]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Requested, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: The only thing harder than being in a relationship with your bandmates has got to be being brought in on an already-existing relationship... Will Changkyun be able to find his place in this relationship, or are Hoseok and Kihyun just better without him?





	Finding My Place

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Kihyun/Wonho/Chankgyun + Changkyun feels insecure about his place in the pre-established relationship + Kihyun gets injured/sick and his boyfriends take care of him
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Changkyun shuffles anxiously in the doorframe, studying Hoseok and Kihyun's sleeping forms. He chews on his bottom lip, wanting so badly to cuddle with his boyfriends but unsure if he should disturb them. They seem so comfortable there, wrapped up in each other's arms... His joining would take a lot of readjusting, even more so as It's only a twin-sized bed.

The maknae turns on his heel, having come to the decision to let them be for the night. However, a slight sigh reaches his ears, and he can't help but glance in the direction of the familiar sound.

Kihyun's smiling up at him with half-lidded eyes, his lashes brushing his own cheeks as a pretty little smile quirks up his lips.

"You coming to bed, Kkungie?" Kihyun asks softly. Changkyun presses his lips together, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"I was just going now..." he says, nodding towards the hall. Kihyun frowns at this, sitting up a bit. Hoseok whines in his sleep at the movement, shifting to hug the vocalist around his waist.

"You're not gonna thleep with uth tonight?" Kihyun all but pouts, his lisp just making him seem all the more adorable to the maknae. He can't help but smile as he shakes his head, distancing himself from the bed.

"There's no room for me," he states simply. Though he only means in the bed, he can't help but get the nagging feeling in the back of his head of just how applicable that statement is to so many other situations... 

As if sensing his train of thought, Kihyun straightens up even more, his lips contorting into a focused pout.

"Nonsense," he says, his voice much stronger than before. "C'mon, there's plenty of room with us." Kihyun even begins pushing Hoseok's sleeping form to one side. The older man sleeps through the movements, whining only ever so slightly as he's pushed around. Changkyun kneads his bottom lip between his teeth, wondering if it's really okay. Kihyun, however, gives him quite the unamused roll of his eyes. He stares at him, the demanding light in the older's eyes leaving absolutely no room for argument.

Changkyun sighs in defeat, and he shuffles on over on socked feet to the bed, crawling into the space Kihyun had made for him. Almost as soon as Changkyun lies down, Hoseok snuggles against him, smiling in his sleep. Changkyun blushes slightly, and Kihyun only chuckles under his breath as he follows Hoseok's example and rests his head atop the rapper's shoulder.

"Good night, Kyunnie," Kihyun sighs, sounding so close to sleep already. Changkyun hums in reply, screwing his eyes shut as he tries to block out the guilt gnawing at his heart.

Two days later, Hoseok trots in piggybacking a certain main vocalist. Changkyun's sitting on the couch, slurping on a ramyeon when they do. Kihyun chuckles hoarsely as he's set down, leaning forward as he coughs. 

"Kkungie~!" Hoseok cries upon noticing the younger, launching himself into the maknae's lap. Changkyun shifts to keep the noodles from spilling everywhere, unable to keep from laughing at the incredibly pure smile spreading over the older's face as their eyes meet. 

" _These_ were the all-too important plans you couldn't blow off to come out with us today?" Kihyun demands, crossing his arms over his chest. Changkyun gulps, shrugging. He's about to try and come up with an excuse when Kihyun holds up a silencing hand, a frown set on his pretty features. "No, don't even try. Tomorrow you're going to—" He's cut off by his own cough, bending forward till his back is parallel with the ground. Changkyun and Hoseok share a concerned frown at this.

"Hyung, are you feeling okay?" Changkyun asks, raising a brow. Kihyun waves a dismissive hand at the question.

"Don't change the subject, maknae," Kihyun tells him, having to speak over his own coughs. Hoseok's beautiful smile drops to a pout in less than a second, and he straightens up defiantly.

"Kihyunnie," he says, "you've had a cough all morning, and it's just been getting worse. What gives?" 

"You should go to bed," Changkyun interjects. "We'll bring you some soup or something, if you want, but you should take the rest of the day to rest. We don't need you getting sick, hyung." He widens his eyes a bit, working to form a pout similar to the one Hoseok's wearing. Kihyun glances between them for a moment, his shoulders visibly falling in silent defeat. He gives a short nod, turning to shuffle off to a bedroom. He then pauses, pointing a threatening finger at the maknae.

"We're not done here," he warns the boy, and then turns to continue on his way. Changkyun looks to Hoseok with a bemused expression, one the older doesn't return.

"Why  _did_ you stay here instead of going out with us, Kkungie?" he asks, cocking his head to the side. Changkyun gulps nervously, not really wanting to explain himself but also knowing that the older deserves an honest answer.

"I just... didn't want to be a bother, hyung," Changkyun tells him. Hoseok's brow creases confusedly, setting a hand atop the younger's thigh.

"You're never a bother, Kkungie," Hoseok tells him without missing a beat. Changkyun's gaze falls at the typical response. He's had this conversation with his new boyfriends a few times now, but no matter how many times they try to reassure him, it never sets his mind at ease.

"I'll go start on that soup," Changkyun mumbles, pulling away from Hoseok's touch. The vocalist frowns, gripping the maknae's wrist with iron-like strength. Changkyun gulps nervously, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Changkyun-ah, we asked you to join in on our relationship  _for a reason_. We both care about you as more than just a bandmate, and we want you to feel comfortable with us." Hoseok pauses, pulling Changkyun into a heartfelt embrace before adding, "I wish you'd believe us when we told you that, Kkungie..."

Changkyun's frozen for a moment, unsure of how to respond. The sincerity in Hoseok's voice had been so unexpected, so pure, that it'd struck him speechless. He can't help but bury his face in Hoseok's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his perfume. His arms come up to clasp around Hoseok's back. The older had hit the nail on the head, of course. He's never been sure of just how much he belongs with them, both as a friend and, now, as a lover.

It's an insecurity he can't help but have after his tumultuous entrance into their loves during No.Mercy, not matter how many times they say It's unfounded.

Hoseok releases his hold on the younger, pulling away to fondly tousle his hair.

"We'd better get started on the soup," Hoseok says, standing and offering Changkyun a hand up. "Who knows what Kihyunnie would do if we make him wait for food when he's sick." Changkyun snickers in agreement, accepting the offer and allowing the older to pull him up.

He then walks into the kitchen, hand in hand with Hoseok, a minuscule glimmer of hope shining in the back of his mind that maybe Hoseok is right, that he  _does_ belong with them...

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Kihyun/Wonho/Chankgyun + Changkyun feels insecure about his place in the pre-established relationship + Kihyun gets injured/sick and his boyfriends take care of him
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
